


Fallen

by Lobelia



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Post-Episode: s05e20 The Wrong Jedi, Secret Relationship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 07:47:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21158117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lobelia/pseuds/Lobelia
Summary: Луминара узнает о преступлениях своей ученицы - но не спешит сдаваться. По крайней мере, пока не поговорит с ней.





	Fallen

**Author's Note:**

> Ностальгирую по Войнам клонов в предверии выхода седьмого сезона.  
До сих пор считаю огромным просчетом, что не показали реакцию Луминары на падение Бэррис. Это что-то вроде моей 21 серии 5 сезона.  
На особую каноничность не претендую, как, впрочем, и всегда.

Луминара помнит слова, после которых ее мир прорезает первая трещина.

_Мастер Андули, вам нужно вернуться на Корусант. Дело серьезное. Это касается вашего падавана._

По пути назад она успевает перебрать множество вариантов, что же могло случиться.

Но правда оказывается ужаснее наихудшего из них.

_Бэррис - террористка. _

_Бэррис - хладнокровная убийца. _

_Бэррис их предала._

Совет обрушивает это на ее голову - как наотмашь бьет.

Трещина становится шире.

Луминаре в глаза им смотреть невыносимо до тошноты - но она смотрит. Держится безупречно, спокойно, с достоинством.

Как всегда.

А на самом деле упорно игнорирует жгучую боль внутри - хуже, чем от любого ранения - и до такой же боли ногти в кожу вдавливает, моля Силу, чтобы эта пытка быстрее закончилась.

С Оби-Ваном она пересекается взглядом ровно один раз. Он тут же пытается дотянуться до нее в Силе, чтобы успокоить хоть как-то, но Луминара закрывается, заслоняется резко, переводя взгляд на Винду.

_Не сейчас._

Ей и без этого многое нужно не выдать.

Они, кажется, не винят ее, но облегчения это ощущение не приносит.

_Она прекрасно справится с этим сама._

Последняя - и единственная - ее просьба - присутствовать на суде вместе с остальными членами Совета.

\- Хочу быть с ней до конца.

\- Иного мы от вас и не ожидали, мастер Андули.

Она выходит из зала Совета с высоко поднятой головой. Она не покажет им свою слабость - хотя трещина внутри змеится все дальше и глубже.

\- Луминара, постой!

Она осознает себя в одном из коридоров Храма. Его голос слышится одновременно со знакомым теплящимся ощущением: он вновь дотягивается до нее в Силе, и на этот раз она позволяет ему. Оби-Ван подходит сзади, его руки мягко ложатся на плечи.

\- Мне очень жаль.

Раньше Луминара обязательно убедилась бы, что они одни - но не теперь, когда все ее силы уходят на то, чтобы не выдать своей боли. Она оборачивается и кладет ладони ему на грудь, позволяя приобнять себя за талию. Сосредотачивается на его ощущении в Силе, все еще теплом и обволакивающем, хотя она чувствует, что произошедшее отразилось и на нем.

\- До сих пор не могу поверить... - бормочет она.

Оби-Ван качает головой.

\- Улики против Бэррис неопровержимы. Она сама во всем призналась.

\- Ее приговорят к смерти... - отчаяние все же прорывается и звенит в ее голосе. - Она этого не заслуживает!

\- Согласен. Будь на то воля Совета‚ все ограничилось бы изгнанием. Но теперь это дело в ведомстве Сената и адмирала Таркина. Они обязательно добьются своего. Увы‚ Луминара‚ - Оби-Ван вздыхает, глаза его темнеют от остро ощутимой печали‚ - судьба Бэррис отныне не зависит от нас.

Она‚ судорожно втянув воздух‚ падает лбом в его плечо. Виски сдавливает тупая боль‚ грудь распирает‚ почти рвет от этого холодного‚ душного чувства безнадежности. Луминара вцепляется в тунику Оби-Вана и изо всех сил стискивает зубы.

\- Мне хотя бы разрешат увидеться с ней?

\- Не думаю‚ - снова качает он головой. - Энакина не пустили к Асоке‚ когда она была у них под замком.

Асока... В груди немного теплеет при воспоминании об отважной девочке, которая когда-то спасла ей жизнь. Ей и Бэррис.

Бедняжке нелегко пришлось. Неудивительно, что она решила не возвращаться в Орден. Такое пережить и врагу не пожелаешь. Но ее учитель не отвернулся от нее.

И Луминара собирается поступить точно так же.

\- Оби-Ван, - говорит она, отстраняясь, - мне нужна твоя помощь. Я должна с ней поговорить.

\- Но как...

\- Придумай что-нибудь. Пожалуйста, - боль вновь обжигает изнутри, высвобождаясь в голосе.

\- Хорошо, - отвечает он после коротких раздумий, - я посмотрю, что можно сделать.

Луминара порывисто обнимает его за шею, совершенно не заботясь, что их увидят.

\- Я знала, что могу на тебя рассчитывать, - выдыхает она и чувствует, как он сжимает ее в ответном - слишком крепком - объятии.

\- Всегда.

Луминара не знает, что конкретно удается придумать Оби-Вану. Но через день он приходит к ней и сообщает, что обо всем договорился.

Она надевает длинный плащ, на этот раз пряча волосы под капюшон, и вместе с ним едет в тюрьму. В этой части Корусанта она еще не бывала, и грозный вид огромного черного здания с множеством охраны невольно заставляет ее поежиться.

_Кто мог ожидать, что Бэррис окажется здесь?_

После нескольких не особо приятных минут, связанных с проверкой, их проводят к ее камере. Луминара делает один только шаг к двери, и резкое, мрачное, непривычное ощущение вновь наотмашь ударяет по трещине.

Она еще держится.

Она собирается с силами.

Бэррис сидит на полу к ней спиной, скрестив ноги, будто бы для медитации. Луминара спускается по лестнице и застывает, когда чужое, холодное (_темное_, подсказывает ей Сила, но она отталкивает эту мысль) ощущение становится яснее.

\- Вы гордитесь мной, учитель? - от этого голоса Луминара едва не вздрагивает, настолько не похож он на обычный мягкий и кроткий тон ее ученицы.

\- Бэррис... - только и может произнести она, а боль вновь дает знать о себе, скручивая внутренности.

_Что ты натворила?_

\- Я сделала то, что считала правильным, - Бэррис медленно встает, выпрямляясь, но все еще не оборачивается. - Я хотела, чтобы меня услышали! И я добилась своего!

\- Ценой стольких жертв?

\- Не вам говорить мне о жертвах! - кричит она: ее гнев отзывается в Силе пульсирующей, мощной волной, и Луминара отшатывается.

Оглядывается на Оби-Вана. Он, видимо, тоже чувствует Тьму, исходящую от Бэррис, и молча отводит взгляд.

_Безнадежно._

Но Луминара не верит, не хочет верить.

_Нет. Не сдаваться. Пока еще нет._

\- Бэррис, - она протягивает руку, чтобы дотронуться до хрупкого плеча, - пожалуйста, послушай. Я все понимаю.

\- Не понимаете, - отвечает Бэррис, и на этот раз в ее тоне явно проскальзывает горечь. - И никогда не понимали.

\- Прости, что меня не было рядом, когда ты в этом нуждалась. Я не должна была оставлять тебя справляться с тяготами войны в одиночку. Я совершила ужасную ошибку.

Бэррис молчит.

\- Но я хочу помочь тебе сейчас. Всем, чем смогу.

_Пожалуйста. _

_Позволь мне помочь. _

_Позволь мне все исправить._

\- Боюсь, вы уже ничем не поможете мне, учитель, - Бэррис неторопливо, но уверенно снимает ее руку со своего плеча, наконец-то оборачиваясь.

Ее последний взгляд пробивает насквозь - и трещина расходится окончательно.

Луминара не помнит, как выходит из камеры, не помнит, как добирается обратно в Храм, как оказывается в своей комнате.

Ее боль вырывается на свободу, когда она плачет в его объятиях так, как не плакала одной Силе известно сколько лет.

Она всегда была рассудительной и сдержанной. Одной из самых дисциплинированных.

Кодекс был ее жизнью.

Теперь он ее не спасает.

Теперь ей, по большому счету, все равно.

Она ломается, ломается изнутри, как те проклятые дроиды от ее светового меча. Ей больно так, что криком хочется дать об этом знать всему Храму.

Оби-Ван успокаивает ее нежно, как умеет, как всегда умел, и Луминаре кажется, что лишь его руки удерживают ее от того, чтобы разлететься на кусочки окончательно.

\- Почему она стала такой? - хриплым от долгих рыданий голосом бормочет она. - Что я сделала неправильно?

\- Это война, - шепчет он, целуя ее волосы, - это все война...

Она мотает головой, и он притягивает ее еще ближе.

\- Я должна была заметить.

\- Ты не всегда могла быть с ней рядом.

\- Но я...

\- Ты не виновата, Луминара, поверь мне. Это был ее выбор. И ее осознанное решение.

Она отстраняется, чтобы посмотреть ему в глаза. В Силе они сейчас как единое целое, и она чувствует его собственную боль и глубокую печаль. За нее. За Асоку. За Бэррис. За всех, кого сломала эта война.

В памяти проносится то, что она когда-то сказала Скайуокеру на Джеонозисе.

_Когда придет время, я готова отпустить ученицу._

Готова ли?

Она мягко касается пальцами его щеки. Вспоминает его шрамы, которые знает почти наизусть. Вспоминает и свои собственные, и самый свежий, глубокий, тот, что останется на месте этой трещины и вряд ли когда-нибудь заживет.

_Во что эта война нас превратила? _

_И что с нами будет дальше?_

Луминара не знает ответа на эти вопросы.

Она не уверена, что когда-нибудь их найдет.

Но он вновь притягивает ее к себе, и их губы встречаются.

И она понимает, что переживет все, что еще предстоит свалить на нее судьбе, если он будет рядом.


End file.
